


The Darkest Days

by beautywithin16



Series: All My Life [1]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death Trap AU, Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Michael lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: Death Trap AU: Michael phones Jackie's mobile instead of her office phone, resulting in a change of events
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Series: All My Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779856
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Michael left the bank, barely believing what he’d just discovered. He wanted to tell Jackie and was just about to call her office phone before he stopped himself. Would she still be there? Perhaps he’d be more likely to catch her if he tried her mobile.

Michael heard the dialling tone and waited, he hoped she’d pick up. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long until he heard her voice.

“Michael?”

“Look, we need to meet. I’ve got the goods on Innes,” he said in a rush.

“That sounds important,” she said.

“Very,” he replied.

“Well, Brian’s still in London, so you may as well come over here.”

Michael almost asked if that was okay, not wanting to impose, but decided against it. His need to tell her what he found out overruled anything else.

“Alright, I’m on my way,” he said before hanging up.

Michael was about to put his mobile away in his pocket when it rang. It was Sheenagh, who had sounded very distressed and wanted to meet him. Despite his reluctance, she had been very insistent and hung up before he could protest.

Barely a moment later, he received another call. The same anonymous caller who’d been calling him since the case started. This was getting on Michael’s nerves and he could feel his anger rising. He had no idea who it was, or what pleasure they got from doing this.

Not that he cared, he just wanted this to be over.

Michael got into his car but didn’t start the engine. Jackie would still be expecting him, and he didn’t want to worry her, by not immediately turning up. He phoned her again.

“Look, Jackie there’s been a change of plan. I just got a call from Sheenagh, she wants to meet me,” he said.

“Did she say why?” she asked.

“No, but she sounded upset and…” he trailed off, wondering if he should tell her about the other phone calls.

“Michael?”

“That wasn’t the only call I got. Just after that, I got another call, telling me that ‘it’s nearly time’. I don’t know who it is, but they’ve been ringing me up since the case started,” he confessed.

“Let me get this straight, you’ve been getting anonymous phone calls and you didn’t think to tell anybody?” she asked firmly.

“They’re probably just pranks. The only person who wanted to hurt me just died. So, I doubt whoever’s calling me is wishing me ill harm,” he said defensively.

“Have they all said the same thing?” asked Jackie.

“No, one of the first ones said I should watch my back and that I’m an easy target.”

That filled Jackie with dread. What the hell was Michael thinking keeping this to himself?

“How long have you been a detective, Michael? If I had been getting these calls would your reaction be the same?” Jackie’s voice rose a little.

No, it wouldn’t, he admitted to himself. He’d be suspicious as hell, and he’d be concerned for her safety.

“I’m coming with you,” she said.

“Jackie- “

“If you can get her to talk with Burke, it shouldn’t be a problem getting her to talk with me. Please?” she almost pleaded.

He agreed after that and told her where he was supposed to meet Sheenagh.

“Oh, and Michael?”

“What?”

“Don’t leave your car until you see me.”

“Fine,” he huffed before he hung up.

Michael sighed; although he’d be worried if the tables were turned, he was sure this was a fuss over nothing.

What a day it had been, and it wasn’t over yet.

Not by a long shot.

Michael started the engine and drove away to his destination, hoping he’d be able to prove Jackie wrong.

It didn’t take him too long to get there and he only had to wait a few minutes before Jackie turned up.

He left the car and they walked over to the railing together.

“It’s not exactly the safest place to meet someone this time of night,” she said. She indicated the river below them after he sent her a questioning look.

He supposed she had a point. The place was deserted, and it probably wouldn’t take too much effort to push someone over the railing. He nearly conceded that Jackie could be right, but he pushed the thought away. Michael was sure that Sheenagh would be here soon as she’d sounded desperate on the phone.

Still, they both put their backs on the railing, making sure to spot anyone who might approach them.

A few minutes passed, and Sheenagh hadn’t turned up.

“So, what did you want to tell me?” asked Jackie, “about Innes?” she continued after Michael’s confused look.

“Oh, that,” he replied, he’d almost forgotten what he’d wanted to talk to Jackie about.

He went on to tell Jackie everything he had discovered earlier that day.

“That’s huge, I mean this could finish him,” she said.

“Right,” Michael agreed.

“We should probably tell Burke in the morning,” she said.

Michael wasn’t thrilled about that; he wasn’t sure he’d even be welcome at the station. Still, Jackie was right, Burke should know.

Michael sighed, what a mess.

After half an hour, it became apparent that Sheenagh wasn’t going to turn up.

“I’m going to call Robbie,” she said, desperately wanting to know what was going on.

It didn’t take Robbie long to answer.

“What is it, Jackie? I’m about to go to bed,” said Robbie.

“Listen, Robbie, I’m with Michael. He got a call from Sheenagh, who wanted to meet up with him. She was meant to be here half an hour ago, but she hasn’t shown up. Michael’s also told me he’s received several anonymous phone calls, the most recent one was just after Sheenagh’s.”

“What kind of calls?” asked Robbie.

“Things like ‘watch your back’ and ‘it’s nearly time,” she looked over at Michael to confirm this and Michael nodded.

“Do you think someone wanted to lure Mike?”

“I think it’s a possibility. That or someone’s stopped Sheenagh from talking. Either way, something’s not right,” she said.

“I agree. I’ll take care of this. I suggest you take Mike home and we’ll talk later,” he said.

“Thanks, Robbie,” she hung up and put the mobile back in her pocket.

“Robbie’s going to find out what happened. Right now, we’re going to your flat,” her tone was light, but Michael could tell she was not in the mood to be argued with.

They arrived at Michael’s and discovered his front door wide open.

“I didn’t leave it like that,” insisted Michael.

They entered the house and Michael turned on the lights. It took only a moment for Jackie to notice the broken mirror in Michael’s hallway.

“Let me guess, not you either?” she asked.

Michael shook his head, incredulous to what was in front of him.

They searched the rest of his flat but found nothing else out of the ordinary.

Until they entered the kitchen.

Jackie picked up the empty whiskey bottle. She could tell from the guilty look on Michael’s face that this had been him.

“Oh, Michael,” she said.

“I only downed a glass before I poured the rest down the sink. It made me realise that I could either wallow in self-pity or solve the case,” he said before he broke eye contact. He couldn’t handle the sympathy on Jackie’s face.

“Well, I think we can guess what the intention was for you to go to the bridge,” Jackie said finally, after she put down the bottle.

“But who? The only person I can think of is Kennedy and he’s lying in the mortuary.”

“I don’t know, Michael. But clearly someone doesn’t want you around.” She repressed a shudder at the thought of him dead. She tried hard not to think too much about it, knowing it wouldn’t do any good to dwell on it.

A while later, Robbie arrived with Burke and Stuart.

“We need to talk,” said Burke when he entered the flat. He noticed the mirror, “What the- “

“Not me,” said Michael.

They all followed Michael into the living room where Jackie was waiting for them.

“We checked on Sheenagh, she’s fine,” said Robbie.

“Good,” the relief apparent on Michael’s face, “What happened?” Michael asked.

“Someone barged into the flat, assaulted her boyfriend, pointed a gun at her and made her phone you,” Burke answered.

“Who?” Michael asked.

Robbie took a breath before he spoke, “The description fits Kennedy.”

“How is that possible?” asked Jackie.

“That’s what I’d like to know,” said Burke.

Michael had a terrible feeling he knew what had happened.

“You still haven’t heard from Finlay McClean, have you?” asked Michael.

Burke shook his head.

Michael didn’t want to be the one to say it, but it was the only suggestion he could think of that would explain Kennedy being alive.

“Is there any chance Kennedy could have taken McClean and forced him into that car?” asked Michael.

“How? The car crashed; he couldn’t have planned that,” said Burke.

“He could have rigged it with petrol,” said Michael.

“What about the dental records?” asked Burke.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if McClean and Kennedy had the same dentist,” replied Michael.

“So, he could have swapped the dental records?” asked Robbie.

“Aye,” said Michael, he looked at Burke and could see how affected he was. “Are you okay, Matt?”

“Just fine,” said Burke, but Michael could tell that he wasn’t. “I’ll leave it to you and Jackie to test this theory tomorrow.”

“Excuse me?” asked Michael.

“You’re obviously not going to leave this investigation alone. And as it looks like Kennedy’s still gunning for you and Innes, I don’t want you to go solo. Understood?” asked Burke.

Michael nodded, he caught Jackie looking at him before she spoke.

“While everyone’s here Michael, maybe you should tell them what you told me?” said Jackie.

“Alright,” Michael agreed. He then went on to tell the rest of the team what he’d found out about Innes.

“Christ almighty,” Burke got up before continuing, “I suggest everybody goes home and tries to get some sleep. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow.”

Burke and the rest of the team sans Jackie said their goodnights before they left the flat.

“Aren’t you going too?” asked Michael once they’d left.

“I was thinking… me and Brian have a spare room you’d be more than welcome to,” suggested Jackie.

Michael shook his head, “I don’t want you involved in this.”

“I already am involved,” her voice hardened a little.

“I’m not potentially putting you in the firing line for me, Jackie,” he said.

“That’s my call, and anyway, it’s you and Innes he wants. He has no reason to touch me.”

Michael tried to change tactics, “What about Brian? When’s he due back?”

Jackie sighed, “Not until next week.” She didn’t particularly want to think about her marriage right now; she was more concerned about Michael’s safety.

“You could have died tonight. Do you really think I’d want to leave you alone after this?”

Michael regarded her for a moment and for the first time, he could see how much this was affecting her. Not just tonight, but the whole case. This had been hellish for him, but maybe it hadn’t been easy for her either. They’d worked closely together for so many years that his sudden removal from the case may have been hard for her.

Michael went over to her and hugged her. He acknowledged to himself that he wasn’t just offering her comfort, he was seeking comfort too.

Who better than the person who always seemed to know him best?

“Alright, I’ll go with you,” he said after they broke the embrace.

“Thank you,” she said, looking grateful.

“Just let me get some of my things together, okay?”

Jackie smiled in reply and he went to his bedroom.

While collecting his things he mused that he never wanted to be without Jackie’s support, because if that ever were to happen, he knew he’d lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m probably wrong here, but I have this theory that Kennedy broke into Michael’s flat to make Michael’s death look more like a suicide. While Michael’s mental health in this episode isn’t great, I don’t think it’s so bad that he would have smashed his mirror and left his front door open. I can maybe see him smashing the mirror in frustration, but I can’t imagine him leaving his door wide open.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the alarm woke Jackie up.

It had taken a while for her to sleep, thoughts of Michael getting killed had disturbed her. Even in her dreams, she couldn’t escape them, and the thought of him being found dead had haunted her throughout the night.

Jackie didn’t immediately get up as she reflected on last night’s events. Kennedy was, in all likelihood, still alive and he had wanted to kill Michael. Obviously, her presence at the bridge with Michael had stopped him from trying.

If Michael hadn’t phoned her, hadn’t told her about those calls he might be dead now. And Jackie wouldn’t have known, she’d have woken up thinking it was a normal day until she realised he was gone.

Jackie shook the thoughts away. Michael was safe in the spare room and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure he stayed safe.

Throughout the years, Michael had been protective of her and had even saved her life. Maybe this was her chance to pay him back.

Her mobile rang just as she got out of the bed to stretch. A look on the screen confirmed it was Brian.

Jackie sighed, they hadn’t spoken since Michael’s suspension, when he’d warned her not to visit him. And she hadn’t, though not because of Brian, she’d just cracked on with the case hoping that everything would go back to normal when it was solved.

Not that things were normal with Brian in London.

“Good morning Brian,” she said.

“Morning darling, I thought I’d phone you while I have a moment. I know things haven’t been easy for you with that case,” he said.

“How are you?” she asked.

“I’m fine, but busy. How are you?”

“I’m okay. Look, Brian, there’s something you should know… Michael’s staying with me.”

“When we last talked you told me he was suspended. I thought I’d told you not to see him. I don’t want you to get in trouble as well,” he said, his voice rising slightly.

“We think someone may have wanted to kill him last night.”

“How?” asked Brian.

She recounted last night’s events and the possibility that Kennedy may still be alive.

“And you decided he should move in?” he sounded exasperated.

“I’m worried, Brian. I think there’s a chance that Kennedy might try something again.”

“Which is why you shouldn’t get involved, Jackie.”

“He’s my friend, I can’t just leave him. Wouldn’t you do the same if this were one of your friends?”

“I have you to think about,” he said.

Jackie blinked; it was a good point. Was it bad that it wouldn’t deter her from protecting Michael?

“Look, hopefully by the time you get back the case will be solved and he’ll be back in his flat,” she said to reassure him.

The silence on the other end unnerved her slightly.

“Brian?”

“Okay, I know you’re close. I understand that you want to help him.” The slight edge in Brian’s tone indicated that Brian still wasn’t happy about it but would let it be. “I better go, we’ll talk soon, okay?”

“Fine. I love you,” she said.

“I love you too,“ he said before hanging up.

Well, she knew Brian wouldn’t be thrilled but, truth be told, she didn’t care. Brian should know that she’d want to do anything she could to help him. She supposed he did, which was why he’d warned her. But he should know her well enough by now that she’d help Michael anyway.

Jackie decided it was time to get ready, she had to help Michael prove his theory today. She had a quick shower and got changed before she realised there were no signs that Michael was awake.

A little odd, she thought. She assumed that Michael would have been up before her. This wasn’t a normal situation though, she reasoned.

Jackie knocked on the spare room, “Michael?”

The silence made her worried, but that feeling completely disappeared as soon as she entered the room.

Jackie smiled at the sight in front of her. Michael was sound asleep, lightly snoring.

He looked so peaceful that Jackie didn’t want to wake him, but knew she had to if they were to prove his theory right.

She went over to Michael and nudged him, “Michael?”

Jackie repeated this a couple of more times, until Michael awoke.

He looked disorientated for a moment, until he realised where he was.

“I should probably have brought my alarm with me, sorry,” he said.

“It’s okay,” she smiled. “It looked like the first decent sleep you had in a while.”

“It probably was,” said Michael.

“Why don’t you have a shower and get dressed, while I make us some breakfast?”

“That sounds great, thanks,” he smiled.

* * *

Jackie had just finished making the breakfast when Michael walked in, dressed in his work attire. She’d clearly made an effort and he was touched. Michael had almost jokingly asked her if she did this for Brian but thought better of it.

She wasn’t seeing much of Brian since he joined the taskforce in London. Michael guessed that might be a sore subject for Jackie and didn’t want to spoil the moment.

They made some small talk for a while, but Jackie could tell that something was bothering him.

“What is it?” she asked.

Michael shrugged.

“Something’s bothering you,” she said.

“You mean aside from the obvious? he asked, smiling despite himself.

Jackie nodded.

“It’s just… I think we can agree on what could have happened last night,” he said.

Jackie had thought of nothing else all night. “Go on,” she said gently.

“With everything that’s happened and the state of my flat last night…” he paused briefly, not really wanting to say the next part aloud. “Has it occurred to you that if Kennedy had succeeded, it wouldn’t have looked like a murder?”

Jackie didn’t understand him at first, but when she realised the implications, she was shocked.

“He was going to make it look like a suicide?” she asked.

Michael nodded.

It hadn’t occurred to her, mainly because the idea was ridiculous. She couldn’t imagine Michael ever wanting to kill himself.

Jackie realised, however, that had they not got that description of Kennedy, they’d have still thought he was dead.

If Michael had died last night, nobody would have connected Kennedy.

But Jackie could never believe that Michael would kill himself.

“I know things have been rough for you, but I’d like to think that if you felt so bad you’d talk to me about it,” she said finally.

“I would,” he agreed, “as hellish as this has been, I’ve never considered doing that.”

“I know,” she said.

Michael went back to his breakfast and had managed a couple of mouthfuls before Jackie spoke again.

“I’d have fought it, you know.”

Michael looked up with a quizzical expression.

“If you’d died, I don’t think I’d have rested until I knew exactly what had happened to you,” she admitted.

Michael didn’t speak, he was sure he’d never get over her belief in him, even after so many years. Not for the first time, Michael thought about what a mess he’d made of everything. Things could be so different between them, had he not stayed silent all this time.

Still, it wouldn’t do good to dwell on that.

Especially if Jackie was happy.

Michael gave a small smile before he replied, “We should probably get a move on, we have a lot to do today.”

Jackie nodded in agreement and they finished the rest of their breakfast in companionable silence. Michael helped her to clean the dishes and put everything away. They were just about to leave her flat when Jackie called him.

He turned to face her before she continued.

“It’ll be okay,” she said softly.

Michael wasn’t sure if that was true. His career looked like it was almost in tatters and someone wanted him dead.

Not only that, but their reasoning was for something he hadn’t done.

“Will it?” he asked.

“Yes. We’ll catch Kennedy and, before we know it, Burke will be gone and you’ll be back, ordering us about as usual,” she said with a smile.

They stood in silence for a moment, both desperately hoping that what Jackie said would be true.

“Thanks, Jackie,” he smiled.

“Now let’s prove your theory right,” she said before they left her flat, both determined to solve the case.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael had been right.

After a thorough look at the tapes, they were able to see evidence that the car had been rigged. A trip to Kennedy’s dentist had also confirmed Michael’s guess that he shared the same one as Maclean. They had even managed to find the place where Maclean had been taken. Burke had clearly been affected and was more determined than ever to find Kennedy.

Things with Innes had also kicked off. His power was fast dwindling, and nobody had taken his threats to end their careers seriously. His event at the Armadillo had been cancelled and his career looked likely to be finished.

Personally, Jackie saw that as a good thing. Any sympathy she’d felt for him had vanished when he made sure that Michael had been taken off the case. While no one deserved to lose their son, Innes certainly deserved to lose his career.

That had been a couple of days ago and they weren’t any closer to finding Kennedy. Michael hadn’t even received any further calls, but they all knew that Kennedy was biding his time.

For every day that Kennedy wasn’t caught, was another day she was worried for Michael’s safety. At least Michael was with Robbie at the moment and would be home with her soon.

But she didn’t see any harm in phoning him to make sure he was alright.

However, the sound of the doorbell interrupted her plans.

It wouldn’t be Michael; he had the spare key and could let himself into the flat.

As she made her way to the door, the sound of the ring had changed into loud thumps. As soon as she opened the door, Jackie silently cursed herself.

It was Kennedy, but she didn’t have time to react as he barged his way into her flat. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and let her go as soon as they entered her living room.

“Where is he?” he bellowed.

There was no need to ask who he meant. Kennedy was only after Michael and Innes and she doubted Kennedy had asked about the latter.

“He’s with a colleague, I don’t know where they are,” she said while trying to remain calm.

“Then phone him, make him come here.”

“But-“

Kennedy pulled a gun out and cocked it at her. “Do I make myself clear?” he asked.

Jackie nodded and was about to pull out her mobile when he spoke again.

“And if he doesn’t come alone, you’re dead.”

Jackie pulled her mobile from her pocket and dialled Michael’s number, it didn’t take long for him to answer.

“Hey, I was just about to call you. As my suspension is unofficially lifted, Robbie and Stuart want to know if they can come over,” said Michael.

“Actually, I was hoping it would just be the two of us tonight,” she said, trying to keep her voice even.

“Are you sure? I thought you’d be glad to have them.”

“Well, we haven’t seen much of each other lately. I was hoping we’d have time to properly catch up.”

“I think you’ll be sick of me by the time this is over, but okay. Do you fancy a takeaway?” Michael asked.

“I was going to cook; in fact, I insist.”

“Is everything alright?” asked Michael.

Jackie tried to ignore the concern in Michael’s voice before she answered, “I’m fine. I just miss you. I haven’t seen much of you today,” she added in an attempt to make her statement less intense.

“Alright, I’m on my way,” he said warily, before he ended the call.

After she put her phone away, Kennedy motioned for her to take a seat with his gun

“You buggered my plans,” he said after a moment. “When you showed up at the bridge,” he clarified.

“So, you _had_ planned to kill him that night.” It wasn’t a question.

“It was supposed to look like a suicide, but when I saw you with Mike, I knew I wouldn’t be able to pull it off."

“Michael didn’t fit you up, it was Innes. He lost the file and blamed Michael.”

“And I lost my son! They’re both going to pay!” he growled.

The fact that the gun was still aimed at her told Jackie that she should probably keep her mouth shut, so they sat in silence. After what felt like an eternity, they both heard the front door being unlocked.

“Stay here,” Kennedy whispered.

Jackie did as she was told and after a moment, she saw Michael approach the living room door. He couldn’t immediately see Kennedy, but when he did, he didn’t look shocked. Instead, she saw fear on his face.

Jackie suspected it wasn’t for himself.

“Good of you to join us, Mike,” Kennedy said gruffly. With his gun, he motioned for Michael to join Jackie, but he didn’t sit down.

“Why don’t you let her go? It’s me you want, Jackie has nothing to do with this,” Michael said with a forced calmness.

Kennedy shook his head, “She claims you’re innocent in all of this. That Innes fitted me up.”

“It’s true,” said Michael.

“So, Innes should pay then?” asked Kennedy.

“He’s lost his son and his career’s over. He’ll be suffering for a very long time,” said Michael.

“Did you know my son died?” Kennedy asked.

“Not until recently, no,” replied Michael regrettably.

“’Course we’re all the same to you,” said Kennedy.

“I’m really sorry about your son, I can’t imagine how painful it must be for you,” said Michael, hoping that he could de-escalate the situation.

“No, you couldn’t imagine it, but that doesn’t mean that other losses can’t be painful,” said Kennedy.

“I don’t understand,” said Michael.

“I can tell you don’t have a lot of people in your life, but the two of you seem to be close,” said Kennedy.

_Oh God, no_ , thought Michael.

“She doesn’t have anything to do with this. Why don’t we leave, and you can take me anywhere and do whatever you want with me?” suggested Michael, trying not to let his emotions show.

Jackie turned to Michael, “Michael-“

“It’s okay,” Michael said softly before he turned his attention back to Kennedy. “It’s me and Innes you want, right?”

Kennedy nodded, “True, but as soon as I pull this trigger, your suffering is over.” Kennedy turned his head towards Jackie, “She seems to be the most important person in your life. Considering she’s married, it’s kind of sad.”

Jackie and Michael locked eyes, she silently pleaded with him not to take the bait.

The moment passed and Michael turned away. “Don’t do this,” Michael said calmly, but firmly.

“Watch me,” Kennedy said before he aimed the gun at Jackie, “Stand up.”

Jackie complied and dared to take one last look at Michael. It wasn’t how she wanted things to end, but she hoped that whatever happened to her, Michael would get out of this alive. She faced Kennedy just as he put his finger on the trigger.

She took a deep breath and thought of the important people in her life. The team, her brothers and their families, her dad, Brian… and Michael.

She wouldn’t close her eyes, if this was how she was going to die then she’d face it head-on.

Just as Kennedy was pulling the trigger, Michael jumped in front of Jackie and got hit with the bullet meant for her.

He fell to the floor with a thud and Jackie quickly went over to him. She was so focused on Michael that she didn’t register Kennedy leaving her flat.

He was alive, but unconscious and he looked like he was losing a lot of blood. Jackie put pressure on his wound in an attempt to prevent further blood loss.

She knew she had to phone for an ambulance and was working out how to do it without putting less pressure on the wound when Stuart entered the room.

She had never been so relieved to see him.

Taking in his surroundings, Stuart looked horrified. “Is he alive?” he asked.

Jackie nodded, “I need you to phone for an ambulance,” she said.

Stuart didn’t need to be told twice and quickly go on with it. She could half hear the phone call, but she was too focused on Michael to pay much attention.

“Please be okay, please be okay…” she kept murmuring.

Jackie didn’t register anything else until the ambulance came and she insisted on going with him. She couldn’t help but notice how pale he looked, but she kept telling herself that he’d pull through.

He just had to.


	4. Chapter 4

After Kennedy’s arrest and confession, Robbie went straight to the hospital. There had been no updates on Mike’s condition, and he was anxious to see how Jackie was doing.

He hadn’t really seen her after the shooting, Jackie hadn’t left Mike’s side and they had been busy arresting Kennedy. Stuart had stayed behind to clean up the flat, but was probably now at the hospital with Jackie.

Eventually, he found the two of them in the waiting area. Jackie looked like she was experiencing her own personal hell and her clothes were stained with Mike’s blood. Suddenly, he felt inadequate. What could he do to make it better?

Nothing, unfortunately.

“Any news?” asked Robbie.

“He’s still in surgery,” answered Stuart.

Robbie went over to Jackie, “How are you holding up?” he asked softly.

Jackie just shrugged without saying anything. Not that she really needed to speak, her feelings were written all over her face.

“Have you spoken to Brian?” Robbie asked.

“No,” she said, fully looking at him for the first time since his arrival.

“Would you like me to phone him for you?” asked Robbie.

“It’s okay,” she said while shaking her head.

“He should know about what you’ve been through today,” said Robbie.

Jackie thought for a moment before she answered him, “Alright.”

“Can I borrow your phone?” asked Robbie. The only other person on the team to have Brian’s number was Mike, solely for emergencies.

Jackie wordlessly handed him the phone before he thanked her. Robbie then left the waiting area to go to the hospital grounds where he phoned Brian.

“Hi, Jackie,” answered Brian.

“It’s Robbie,” he replied.

“What’s happened?” asked Brian.

“Mike’s been shot,” said Robbie.

“How is he?” asked Brian.

“He’s in surgery, we don’t know much more than that. Jackie was there when it happened.”

“Is she okay?”

“Physically yes, but I think she’s in shock. It happened in your flat.”

“I told her not to get involved in this,” Brian said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

“I know you’re busy with the task force, but I think she’d appreciate a visit from you.”

“I’m not sure that’s possible, I’m afraid. I’m sorry Mike’s been shot, but I’m tied up here at the moment, I could maybe try to come back in a couple of days.”

“What about Jackie?” Robbie asked, trying not to let his anger show.

“Tell her I’ll phone her later. I really am sorry,” Brian said apologetically before he ended the call.

Robbie clenched his free hand into a fist, silently fuming at Brian. If he kept that attitude up, he wasn’t sure the marriage would last.

He of all people knew what the job could do to you.

Robbie wearily sighed, before he made his way back to the waiting area. He was unsure how to break the news to Jackie that the one person she needed wouldn’t be there for her.

Well, not today anyway. But that wasn’t the point.

When he re-entered the waiting area, he handed Jackie her phone before he took the seat next to her.

“Let me guess, he’s busy?” she asked.

“He said he’d try to see you in a couple of days, but he’d phone you later. I’m sorry,” Robbie replied as he looked sympathetic.

“It’s not your fault,” she said.

Robbie regarded her for a moment before he spoke again, “How about I take you home, so you can get cleaned up?”

Jackie shook her head, “I want to stay in case-“ she broke off, unable to finish the sentence, let alone the thought.

“Stuart will still be here,” said Robbie.

“Of course, and I’ll call if I hear anything,” Stuart said reassuringly.

“If the surgery goes well, it might take a while for Mike to wake up. I don’t think seeing you in bloodstained clothes will be the first thing he’ll want to see,” Robbie said softly.

“Alright,” she said quietly.

Robbie and Jackie both left their chairs before Robbie turned to Stuart, “We won’t be too long.”

Stuart nodded in reply before they left.

* * *

Jackie showered and changed in what felt like no time at all. As much as she hated to leave Michael, she felt more refreshed as a result.

Jackie entered the living room where Robbie had made himself at home. She looked over to where Michael had been shot. Stuart had done a good job cleaning the place up, you could barely tell that someone had been shot here.

However, she knew it would be a memory that she’d try hard not to replay over and over. And she could just imagine what Brian would say when they next spoke. Would she always remember today whenever she was here? Would she ever feel comfortable in her home again?

Right now, that wasn’t important. Michael was her top priority.

She took her eyes away from _that_ spot and looked to Robbie, “I’m ready.”

Robbie faced her before he turned off the T.V and got up from the couch. “Feeling better?”

“More refreshed, thanks.”

“Good,” he said.

“It was supposed to be me,” she said just as Robbie had turned to leave.

He turned around to face her, “I know. Kennedy told us about it when he confessed.”

“How do I live with myself if he-“ her voice cracked.

Robbie went over to Jackie and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Jackie, whatever happens, I’m here. You don’t have to go through this alone.”

“Thanks, Robbie.”

He gave her a small smile before he took his hand away from her shoulder and put his arm around her.

They returned to the hospital to no further updates on Michael’s condition. After a few hours, they were told that Michael had survived the surgery but the next couple of days would be critical. They didn’t know if he would survive.

As soon as she was allowed to see him, Jackie had barely left Michael’s side. There had been a couple of times where she briefly ate something in the hospital canteen with Robbie or Stuart, but she would always go straight back to Michael.

She had checked her phone briefly revealing that Brian had phoned numerous times but, she ignored him.

Right now, she simply didn’t care about what he had to say.

While she had tried to act nonchalant when Robbie had tried to tell her Brian wasn’t coming, it hurt more than she wanted to admit.

Brian was her husband, yet he couldn’t seem to be bothered to go to her when she _really_ needed him. He’d probably tell her that he couldn’t help staying in London if he wanted his career to stay on track.

But she couldn’t see how they wouldn’t let him go. She _had_ witnessed a shooting. Sure, it was to be expected that she’d see some horrors on the job and she had, many times over.

But this was different.

This was Michael.

Michael, who she had known for years and, for the majority of that time, had been her main source of support. Brian may be her husband, but her friendship with Michael had gone on for far longer. And she wasn’t going to leave Michael when he needed her.

After a day, Jackie still hadn’t left the hospital and she hadn’t even considered going back to work. Neither Robbie nor Stuart had said anything about it, so she assumed it had all been taken care of.

So, she sat with Michael, holding his hand. She went over their memories, at least the good ones. Eventually, she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Until she was awoken by loud noises from the machine.

The medical team quickly arrived and ushered Jackie out of the room. She stood in silence for an agonising moment before Stuart appeared.

Stuart correctly judged from her demeanour that something was wrong.

“What happened?” he asked.

“I don’t… I was asleep, suddenly I heard these loud noises… they made me leave,” she said quietly.

Stuart went over and put his arm around Jackie while she tried to keep her emotions in check. She had wanted to be there if something happened – if he died. She didn’t want him to die in a room full of strangers.

No, he couldn’t die. Not when she-

Michael’s face flashed through her mind. The memories she had mentioned to him in his hospital room played through her mind and that’s when she knew.

That’s when she realised, she was in love with Michael Jardine.

What’s more, she was sure she’d loved him for a very long time, she’d just buried her feelings. And out of all the possible moments to realise it, this had to be one of the worst.

She could feel Stuart tighten his hold on her a little, she wanted to thank him, but she couldn’t articulate the words. Everything else seemed to be secondary to Michael.

Finally, the doors to Michael’s room opened, revealing one of the doctors. Jackie took a deep breath and braced herself for the worst.

“We were able to stabilise him,” the doctor said. Jackie almost sank to the ground in relief, and if it hadn’t been for Stuart holding her, she probably would have. “But he’s still not out of the woods and he’s still in critical condition.”

“So, he could still die?” asked Jackie.

“It’s possible. I’m sorry, I know that’s not what you want to hear. You’ll be able to see him again in a few moments,” the doctor said.

“Thanks,” Jackie said before the doctor left.

Shortly after, the rest of the staff left Michael’s room, but neither Jackie nor Stuart made a move to go in. She turned to face Stuart, who had since let go of her.

“Stuart, do you mind if you give me a few moments? There’s some things I want to say just in case-“

“I understand. I’ll be in the canteen if you need me okay?”

“Thanks,” she said before Stuart squeezed her shoulder and left her alone.

Once Stuart was out of sight, Jackie re-entered Michael’s room and sat next to him. The sounds of the machine seemed to be normal, not that she’d know of course. Nothing about this situation was normal, not when it involved Michael. As she silently watched him breathe, she mused that she never thought she’d be so dependent on someone’s ability to do so.

Anyway, she hadn’t told Stuart she wanted to be alone just to watch him breathe. There were things she wanted to tell Michael but verbalising her thoughts and feelings would be difficult.

Jackie took hold of his hand again and took a deep breath.

“You’ve had a setback, but you’re okay,” she said.

Well, as much as anyone who had been shot and was still critical can be, she supposed. But she had to try to stay positive.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared,” she admitted.

It was so hard to believe that this wasn’t just a horrible nightmare that Jackie had yet to awaken from. What she wouldn’t give for it to all be a bad dream.

“I want to thank you… for everything. I’m not sure I would have been able to go through some of the things I have without you.”

Not to mention the times he’d saved her life.

Which was why she was here. She could understand why Michael had done it but, it didn’t make her feel better.

The thought of him dying was bad enough, but the thought of him dying for her seemed to be enough to send her over the edge.

“I don’t think I realised how much I’ve needed you, or even how much you really mean to me until now.”

This experience was hitting her with many realisations, but one that was more important than the others.

She should tell him, because no matter what happened, there wouldn’t be another chance to say it again. As unfair as it sounded, she’d never be able to say it to his face if she survived this.

“I…,” her voice cracked.

Jackie took a deep breath, she needed to be strong right now. The crying could wait until later.

Another moment passed before she finally voiced the feelings that had been hidden for years.

“I love you, Michael.”

The beeps from the machine was the only response she got.

She dropped a kiss onto Michael’s hand. “Please don’t die,” she whispered.

Eventually, she fell into another dreamless sleep. She awoke to find Robbie sitting next to her.

“How long was I out?” she asked.

“A while, you looked like you needed it,” he said.

“I probably did.”

“One of the doctors gave an update.”

“What?” she asked with a feeling of dread. The look on Robbie’s face showed nothing that would help her to work out if this was good or bad.

Until he smiled.

“He’s in a much more stable condition now. They’re even cautiously optimistic that he could make a full recovery,” he said.

Jackie didn’t say anything at first, she just smiled at the thought that Michael might actually pull through this.

“That’s… fantastic.”

“I know. Look, I was thinking of leaving now that we know he’s more likely to recover, but I can stay if you want,” Robbie said.

“That’s okay, but thanks.”

“Do you want to walk me out? You could probably do with the fresh air.”

Jackie nodded before getting up from her seat and retrieving her jacket. Robbie did the same and they left the room together.

A couple of minutes later, the eyes of the bed’s occupant started to flutter.

After another moment, his eyes fully opened.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Why was he in the hospital? What had happened to him? No… he remembered now. Kennedy had shot him as he had tried to save Jackie.

His blood had run cold when Jackie had phoned him, he just knew that something was wrong, and his instinct had told him that Kennedy was behind it.

Thankfully, he was quickly able to get the rest of the team together. But he made sure he went in alone. Michael didn’t want Kennedy to know there was back up, he didn’t want to endanger Jackie any further.

Not that it had made much difference.

Seeing Kennedy’s gun aimed at Jackie had to be one of the most disturbing sights he’d ever seen. Michael’s top priority had been to get Jackie out of this mess unharmed. When Kennedy put his finger on the trigger, he didn’t think about it, he just jumped in front of her.

God, he hoped she was okay.

Waking up in a hospital room was strange enough, but he hated not knowing how Jackie was. Was she also in the hospital? Had she been shot too? Was she dead?

Michael wasn’t sure he would be able to bear it if she was.

Even though he’d just woken up, his eyes started to close. Michael furiously blinked and fought the urge to go back to what he’d just awoken from.

He needed to know how Jackie was doing.

Had anyone visited him? What he wouldn’t give to see someone right now. He’d even welcome a visit from Matt Burke, especially if it meant finding out that Jackie was okay.

What he wanted to do was to get up from this bed and find out what had happened for himself. But Michael had a feeling that would be almost impossible. He tried to relax, while still fighting the urge to close his eyes.

The hospital door opened and interrupted his thoughts. The relief he felt when Jackie appeared matched the look on her face as she rushed over to him.

“You’re awake!” she quietly exclaimed, a smile lighting up her face.

“How…” Michael was not prepared for how raspy his voice sounded. “How long… was I… out?”

“Over a day. You were critical for a while there, but you’re more stable now. The doctors seem optimistic that you’ll be okay.”

“And… you? Did Kennedy…”

Jackie shook her head “No, as soon as he… well, he ran off. But he was caught, you don’t have to worry about him again.”

“Good…” though Michael was more focused on the fact that Jackie was safe.

The urge to sleep was getting stronger now, almost overwhelming. He blinked again in an effort to stay conscious.

“It’s okay,” she said softly.

Michael furrowed his brow in reply.

“To sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

He accepted that. He imprinted the image of Jackie into his mind as he gave in to the urge to close his eyes.

As his eyes fluttered shut, he took comfort in the sense of security he felt while he felt a soft pressure on his forehead.

* * *

For the next twenty-four hours, Michael slipped in and out of consciousness. The first time aside, Jackie had been there every other time he awakened, which was a great comfort to him.

His condition improved after that and he was able to stay awake for much longer. Jackie wasn’t his only visitor, Robbie and Stuart, as well as others, had also been to see him, and his room was filled with many get well soon cards.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have been surprised when Superintendent Patterson visited him, but he was.

“You seem to be doing well,” she said as she went to the foot of his bed.

“Yes. The doctors have told me I’ll be fine. But it might be a while until I’m back to my usual self,” he said. He was glad to be able to talk like a normal person again.

“So, I’ve heard.”

“Would you like to take a seat,” he said while pointing to the seat next to his bed.

Patterson shook her head, “This won’t take long.”

Ah, so that was why she was here. Now that he was on the mend, she could now fire him and kill his career. He waited for her to continue.

“Have they said how long it will be before you’re back on your feet?” she asked.

“If I’m lucky, I should be allowed home in a week or two. But it’ll be at least a couple of months before I’m fully recovered.”

“You did a lot of stupid things during the investigation,” she said after a moment.

Michael nodded, “I know.”

“It’s not something I’d expect from an officer with your experience. So, here’s what’s going to happen. Burke’s going to take over from you… until you’re fully recovered. You can then take charge of the team again.”

“So, I’m not finished then?”

She shook her head, “But if you do anything like that again, you won’t be so lucky. Understood?”

Michael nodded, “Thanks, Val.”

She replied with a smile.

They both turned their attention to the door when it opened, revealing Jackie.

“I’m sorry, I can go if I’m interrupting anything,” said Jackie.

“It’s fine, I’m just going,” Patterson said. “Take care, Mike,” she added before she left the room.

“Everything okay?” Jackie asked before she took a seat next to Michael.

“You could say that. Let’s just say when this is all over, you might just be stuck with me.”

“Well, I can think of worse things,” she smiled.

* * *

After a couple of more weeks, Michael was finally able to go home. It couldn’t have come fast enough for him as he had quickly gotten bored of being stuck in a hospital bed. It would be nice to get back to his own surroundings.

Jackie had insisted on taking him home. Despite his initial (and admittedly half-hearted) protests, he secretly enjoyed the attention.

When she arrived to fetch him, he was more than ready to leave the hospital. Of course, he knew he wouldn’t be doing much for a while, and he’d be spending a lot of time at home.

Once they reached his house Jackie helped him with his things before they entered the flat. He almost did a double-take when he walked through his hall, for he noticed a new mirror.

“Was this you?” he asked while pointing to the mirror.

“I thought it could count as a welcome home present,” she said with a small smile.

“Thanks,” he said with his own smile. “Do you have time for a tea or coffee?”

“A cup of tea would be great, thanks.”

Once the teas were made, they went into the living room and sat on his couch.

“How are things with you and Brian?” he asked after taking a sip of his tea. The look on Jackie’s face told him it wasn’t a topic she was happy to discuss, “Sorry.”

“I suppose we’re as fine as any couple that’s mostly long-distance,” she said.

Michael could tell that she was hiding something, and Robbie had told him that Brian had been too busy to visit her after his shooting. To be honest, hearing that had pissed him off. Brian was easily giving the impression that his career was more important than Jackie, and that bothered Michael.

Probably more than it should have.

He knew Brian had been back at least once to see her, but he wasn’t too sure that had gone well. Not that he really knew, Jackie had only spoken about Brian when he’d asked, and only briefly.

“When is Brian back for good?”

“That’s weeks away,” she said.

Though she tried to hide it, Michael noticed the sadness lurking in her eyes.

He desperately wanted to make her feel better. She had been so amazing helping him through this, there had to be something he could do to brighten her mood. He thought back to a conversation they had when he had stayed at her place and smiled.

“What?” she asked after taking a sip of her tea.

“It’ll be okay,” he said.

“What will?” she asked.

“I know something’s troubling you and I won’t push you into telling me if you don’t want to. But you know I’m always here if you want to talk. But whatever’s going on, whatever happens, it’ll be okay. And you won’t be facing it alone.”

She stayed silent for a moment before she smiled, “I’ll bear that in mind.”

“Good,” he said with a smile.

Anything else they had to say was cut short as Jackie’s mobile rang. A look at the screen confirmed it was Robbie. When she answered the phone, Michael guessed that it wasn’t a social call.

“Duty calls,” she said, confirming Michael’s guess. “I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“I’ll check in on you later if that’s okay,” she offered.

“Only if it’s not too much trouble. I’ll see you out,” he said before they got up from the couch.

As they reached his front door, Michael touched Jackie on the shoulder, he had one final thing he wanted to say before she left. She turned to face him.

“Thanks, Jackie… for everything.”

“I’m sure you would have done the same for me. In fact, you did. I might not even be here if it wasn’t for you. So, thanks.”

Michael nodded, “Don’t mention it, but It does mean a lot that you’ve been here for me.” He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She looked a little embarrassed afterwards, which bemused him slightly.

“You know where I am if you need me,” she said.

Michael nodded, “Likewise.”

“Right, I better go. I have a feeling Burke won’t be too happy if I turn up late.”

“Probably not. Take care, okay?”

Jackie nodded, “Bye,” she said quietly.

Once she was gone, Michael let out a sigh.

It didn’t take a detective to work out that things weren’t fine between her and Brian. Until things improved between the two of them, he would do his best to make sure she was okay.

Her happiness was too important to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, please stay tuned for the sequel.


End file.
